poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Eret and Mac's story of Grimmel the Grisly
This is how Eret and Mac tell their story of Grimmel the Grisly in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. gives Eret a dart Twilight: Eret, do you know who could've killed Ziro? Mac Grimborn: shocked Hey, Eret, is that what I think it is? Eret: I believe so, lad. Twilight: Zordon, do you know who did this to Ziro? Zordon: I'm afraid so, Twilight. Eret: Zordon, Mac and I know this handiwork.... Grimmel the Grisly. Kayley: Who's Grimmel the Grisly? Mac Grimborn: My most hated enemy. He was cruel, self-proclaimed famous where Eret's from, smartest Dragon Hunter I've ever battled. Well, next to Eret. Hiccup: He can't be ''that ''smart. He left his trap unmanned. Jason: It was an accident. Eret: Ha! ''Nothing ''is accidental when it comes to old Grimmel. Mac Grimborn: Eret's right. He lives for hunt, to get the inside mind of his prey, and control its every choice. It's all a game to him. Flabber: I knew that. sees Mums and Fangula running to him Mac Grimborn: Boys, calm down! What happened?! Count Fangula: I've had the most disturbing experience! Mums: ''You?! ''What about ''me?! ''You want to talk about "disturbing"?! I was doing some laundry..... begins Mums: narrating But when I turned innocently to the laundry basket, there were three Deathgripper dragons waiting to strike! escapes the Deathgrippers as the flashback ends Mac Grimborn: Grimmel's Deathgrippers. Never underestimate him, everyone. Flabber: ''That's ''a good point. Count Fangula: You think that's bad? I was in my customary deep sleep.... begins Count Fangula: narrating When I woke up, I saw three Whispering Death dragons performing a perfect strike! escapes as the flashback ends Porto: My. Very traumatic. Mums: We've got to do..... Something! then arrives in panic Mums: Wolfie, calm down! What happened?! barks as Fangula understands him Count Fangula: He says he was being chased. And he can smell him, and hear him, and see him. Eret: Who? Wolfie: barks Count Fangula: He says it's General Grievous! looks shocked as Frankenbeans arrives Count Fangula: It's only Frankenbeans. Frankenbeans: Commando Droids. out a Commando Droid's head Mums: Look! Mac Grimborn: If I knew any better, I'd say that General Grievous has returned for revenge. Mums: Why would he come to this universe? He's dead at his own! calms down Astrid: Well, he doesn't know who he's playing with. Hiccup: Yeah, we've dealt with his kind before. Eret: Now, don't underestimate him, Hiccup. Mark my words, he'll be back. Hiccup: Then we'll be waiting for him. Along with this General Grievous. nods his head Count Fangula: How did he get to this universe? Wes: Something must've brought him back from the dead. Ransik: That's gotta be it. Count Fangula: But what? Ecliptor, Loki, Toxica, and Jindrax arrive Mac Grimborn: What is it? Diabolico: Behold. magical orb appears and shows Grievous has returned and he approaches Grimmel Grimmel the Grisly: (on magical orb) Excellent, General. Welcome. General Grievous: (on magical orb) The heroes may be strong, but we are stronger. Grimmel the Grisly: (on magical orb) We must resurrect Hexxus so that he must create a pollution. General Grievous: (on magical orb) Yes! This universe shall belong to us! Let the battle begin! and Grimmel laugh evilly on the magical orb Loki (PR LR): I can't believe it! Toxica: Grievous has allied himself with a Dragon Hunter! Jindrax: So ''that's ''he came back to this universe! Ecliptor: To join forces with Grimmel! Villamax: And to resurrect Hexxus with Vypra's black magic! Ransik: So they could rewrite the future! Mac Grimborn: We've gotta stop them. nod in agreement Category:Scenes Category:Backstory scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Heroic scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626